Super Smash Bros. Fusion
:Not to be confused with the Koopa King Productions game of the same name. Super Smash Bros. Fusion (originally known simply as Fusion), known in Japan as Dairantō Smash Brothers Yūgō (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ融合 Great Melee Smash Bros. Fusion), is the fifth installment of the Super Smash Bros. fighting series, and the second for both the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, succeeding [http://ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._4 Super Smash Bros. 4]. Tier List As with previous Super Smash Bros. titles, players created a tier list to judge the competitive usage of the characters in Fusion. The 3DS and Wii U titles each have their own tier lists, shown below. The tier lists include DLC characters. Wii U tier list Wii U version= 3DS tier list Gameplay Single Player Classic Mode Classic Mode remains relatively unchanged from Brawl, where players must fight 12 levels against "randomly" chosen opponents. Like in Brawl, the opponents, and stage, chosen must correspond to a series/theme given to said level. Two bonus Target Smash! levels are placed in-between levels four and five, and levels ten and eleven. Master Hand serves as the boss for this mode, and is fought on the twelfth - and final - level. Crazy Hand can replace Master Hand, should the final stage be reached in less than ten minutes. Characters and stages are added to the roster upon being unlocked. Additionally, downloading a character will also add them into the roster for Classic Mode. Wii U levels 3DS levels All-Star Mode In All-Star Mode, players must fight every character in Super Smash Bros. Fusion in order by when their series originally debuted. Like in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Assist Trophies will play a part in All-Star Mode. Downloadable characters are added into All-Star Mode upon being downloaded. Wii U levels 3DS levels Events Event Matches return from previous installments of the franchise. Like before, players must complete various challenges, some of which involve fighting under unique circumstances. There are a total of 64 Events. This mode is exclusive to the Wii U version of the game. Target Test Target Test, a staple mode from previous Smash Bros. titles, returns in Fusion. Similar to Brawl, there are 5 levels of different stages, each of varying difficulties. Unlike Brawl, Fusion's Target Test arenas are based on NES Nintendo games, with the targets being styled to match. Level 1 (Very Easy) is based upon the Super Mario Bros. overworld; Level 2 (Easy) is based upon The Legend of Zelda dungeons; Level 3 (Normal) is based upon the Underworld portions of Kid Icarus; Level 4 (Hard) is based upon the starting area of Metroid; and Level 5 (Very Hard) is based upon the Duck Hunt field, with the Dog and Ducks even attacking players as they attempt to destroy the round targets. The Target Test mode is exclusive to the Wii U version. A special Target Test will occasionally appear in Smash Run challenge doors. Characters have unique Target Test arenas in Smash Run, to cater with their moveset properties. The unique Target Test arenas differ in the 3DS and Wii U versions, with the Wii U continuing with the retro themes, while the 3DS uses arenas similar to Melee's Target Test areas. Multiplayer Versus Versus is the classic four-fighter mode seen in previous games. In Versus, players do exhibition matches to test out new fighters, or just duke it out against friends or computer enemies. One can also customize the settings, changing it to stamina battles, stock battles or coin battles. One can also choose which items can spawn, and which stages can be decided via the random button. The options include other, smaller, things including the ability to remove the HUD, or to disable the pausing (and, hence, screenshot) feature. Smash Run :See also: List of Enemies in Smash Run Smash Run returns from Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Like the previous game, Smash Run consists of various Nintendo enemies in a large map, all ready to be defeated by the player. Defeating enemies yields the player with power-ups, and being damaged loses the same ones. After five minutes, the power-ups that you collected are shown, and you are thrown into a minute-long battle. In online battles, you do not see anything about your opponents until you battle, though in local battles, you share the same map, though are unable to attack each other. Unlike the previous game however, Smash Run appears as an online-exclusive mode in the 3DS version, while the Wii U version can also be played in multiplayer mode locally. Various boss characters, whether they be from Story Mode or Stage Bosses, can also spawn randomly during the "Smash Run" portion of the mode. Additionally, sometimes events can occur that can help or hinder you. Events include: *'Bullet Bill Storm' - Bullet Bills will be the only enemies that spawn, though will travel through the walls to attack the player. *'Giant Enemies' - All enemies will become twice as big, and drop both more and rarer items. *'Clone' - A clone of the player's character will appear on the stage. If defeated, it will drop enough power-ups to double the player's stats. *'TAC' - A TAC that moves with triple speed. This TAC will, when it attacks you, steal your power-ups. If it is killed, it will drop all of the power-ups it had stolen. Sometimes, it will instead mix up the items dropped. The special TAC is indicated with a skull mark that hovers above it. *'Blindness' - The entire stage is covered in thick fog, making the player and enemies invisible. However, the enemies drop more power-ups when defeated. *'Heavenly Protection' - A light shines from above, protecting the player from attacks from above. *'Metal Box' - All enemies become metallic, weighing them down and increasing their damages. *'Special Enemies' - A special enemy will spawn that does massive damage, though will release many stat changes upon death. *'Treasure Hunt' - An arrow points to the nearest treasure chest, with an indicator showing how far away it is. *'Secret Room' - A secret room opens somewhere on the map, where treasure chests lay and enemies can't spawn. *'Enemy Storm' - Only one type of enemy will spawn on the map. If one connects the 3DS version to the Wii U version, this unlocks Smash Run to be played in single player on the Wii U version. Unlike the multiplayer version, the single player mode does not feature a battle at the end, though the time limit is instead raised to ten minutes. After ten minutes, the player can connect their 3DS to the console, and gain Skill Points, allowing the player to unlock more customisation options for movesets. These movesets can also be transferred back to the Wii U version, and can be used in local multiplayer, "for fun" online or with friends. In all other modes, these moveset changes do not get applied. Tournament In Tournament Mode, players and computer-controlled opponents can face against each other in versus matches with settings determined by a host. The Tournament's rules can have 2-4 players per battle, with up to 32 character slots available. The customizable tournament settings include which stages one can play on; if a single stage is used for the entire tournament (and which one); or if the player can choose which stage they plan on. In addition, the normal stock/time/coin match choice returns, as does an item select. One can also choose which level every computer player is set to, either each one alone or all of them together. The game's speed is reduced to that of Melee's during tournaments, and is the optimal choice for professional smashers. Nintendo will sometimes hold online tournaments via Nintendo Network, where certain restrictions may be put in place. Additionally, players can hold online tournaments with people on their friend lists. Restrictions for online matches are the same as offline ones, though certain stage choices, character choices or item choices may be unavailable in an attempt to make the tournament more challenging. Adventure Mode The story for the games' Adventure Mode differs depending on the console. :Main articles: Adventure Mode: Hero's Fusion, Adventure Mode: Requiem of the Ancients In an interview with Orange Productions, they have noted that the Wii U's story mode will feature the Nintendo villains teaming up to destroy the heroes once and for all. They have noted that the story mode for the Wii U version will actually be packaged on a second disc, and will be a Star Fox: Assault-styled playthrough. The 3DS version's story mode is a sidescroller based heavily upon the Subspace Emissary from Brawl, to which this succeeds. The heroes must take down the outraged Subspace Army after the loss of their army, while Master Hand attempts to control all of the characters by turning them into trophies for good. Unlike the Subspace Emissary from Brawl, "Hero's Fusion" uses areas and enemies from Nintendo franchises, with only a handful of the Subspace Army appearing at all, though th Subspace Army makes up a majority of the enemies in the 3DS version. Gameplay Elements Stage Entrances :Main article: List of Stage Entrances in Super Smash Bros. Fusion Every character has a unique on-screen appearance referred to as a "Stage Entrance". While these are only seen in online play and versus mode, they often reflect the character and their series of origin, usually referencing a popular game within the series. Some Stage Entrances appear as a part of a character's trophy, though there are only a small few that do. Victory Themes :Main article: List of Victory Themes in Super Smash Bros. Fusion Similar to Stage Entrances, characters have a Victory Theme should they be victorious at the end of an online or versus match. The Victory Theme is the same for all characters of a specific series, though some characters - usually villains or anti-heroes - have unique ones to play for their victory. The theme is a remixed variation of a fanfare present within a game (or games) of the character's origin series. Taunts :Main article: List of Taunts in Super Smash Bros. Fusion Every playable character is given the ability to Taunt in-battle, and can be used whenever during any mode - even Adventure. These Taunts are ideally used upon the KO of a character, often done so by the character(s) that dealt their fatal blow. These taunts are unique to every character, and, as with the Stage Entrances and Victory Themes, often represent their origin franchise in various ways. :Main article: List of Special Taunts in Super Smash Bros. Fusion Some characters have the ability to activate "Special Taunts" by repeatedly taunting on a specific stage. These can range from having NPC's randomly comment on the stage and its hazards, to other NPC's giving the player advice on how to beat the other fighters. These "Special Taunts" are only available in the Wii U version, as they usually include on-screen images on the HUD. Online Play There are three gamemodes found in the online menu of the game: Smash Run, For Fun and For Glory. Smash Run is exclusive to online on the 3DS version, while the Wii U version has it acting the same way in both multiplayer, single player and online. For more information, see here. "For Fun" allows players to fight against other players via random selection or with their friends in a tournament-styled battle. The "For Fun" mode has all items turned on, and all hazards turned on for stages, which are chosen at random. "For Fun" keeps track of only wins, and allows for more casual play. Additionally, Nintendo and the developers will also hold special tournaments that are competition-styled, though with specific rules set: only certain items, certain stages and, in few cases, certain characters allowed. "For Glory" allows players to be randomly pitted against other fighters in a Final Destination-exclusive, no items playlist for tournament-styled play. Additionally, sometimes, various contests held by the developers and Nintendo will also hold special tournaments with up to 200 people entered at once. The "For Glory" mode is for more competitive players, and keeps track of both wins and losses, with the player able to view a chart of their first, second, third and fourth places. Additionally, players earn experience by placing: 4 for first place, 3 for second, 2 for third and 1 for fourth. These allow for more matches with players pitted against other players of a specific skill level. Like Brawl's Subspace Emissary, players can also equip stickers to change the attributes of the characters they play as; though this is only available in "For Fun" mode. Characters Wii U characters Default Characters =Transformations = Unlockable Characters =Unlockable Criteria = Every unlockable character can be unlocked via one of three different methods. One is dependant depending on the character, one is to play x'' number of vs. matches, and the final one is to have the character join your party in Story Mode. Upon completing the criteria - sans the third method - players will have to fight the character in a 1 on 1 versus match. Winning this versus match will unlock the character. Downloadable Characters 3DS characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Unlockable Criteria Every unlockable character can be unlocked via one of three different methods. One is dependant depending on the character, one is to play ''x number of vs. matches, and the final one is to have the character join your party in Story Mode. Upon completing the criteria - sans the third method - players will have to fight the character in a 1 on 1 versus match. Winning this versus match will unlock the character. Downloadable Characters |} Stages Like in Super Smash Bros. 4, some stages contain bosses that can be killed in mid-battle. Bosses can be switched on or off in the battle's settings menu. The Wii U version will have a total of 64 stages based upon various Nintendo franchises, while the 3DS version will have 40. Seven stages in each version will return from Super Smash Bros. 4, and will remain on the version in which it debuted. Additionally, all stages in the Wii U version contain a large variety of songs that can be collected through CD's. The 3DS version contains two songs for each stage instead, with the second song needing to be collected through CD's. Wii U stages Default stages Unlockable stages 3DS stages Default stages Unlockable stages Stage Bosses Stage Bosses reappear from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, though this time, they are able to be toggled on and off, as they are counted as "hazards". Stage Bosses deal massive damage, though often give bonuses to those that deal the final hit on them. Wii U version 3DS version Items Like previous installments of the series, fighters can use items to hinder - or even sometimes help - opponents during the battle. Items can be switched off via the battle settings, which also allows the player to choose which ones are able to spawn. Gallery SSB Fusion B.png|"Fusion" beta logo SSB Fusion 2.png|Japanese logo SSB Fusion T.png|North American boxart Voice Actors This section lists the voice actors present in the English version of the game. The Japanese version will feature Japanese dubbing by the characters' current voice actors, while other translations will feature the English voices with subtitles when necessary. :Characters not listed in the chart above either reuse older sound clips, or do not have voices. Trivia *Unlike previous games in the series, Super Smash Bros. Fusion was developed at the same time as Super Smash Bros. 4. While Sora Ltd. and Namco-Bandai are credited as developers, they acted more as creative supervisors, with Orange Productions do almost the entirety of the work. **Because of this, some characters do not appear as playable in Fusion, while they do in 4''. **These characters are Greninja, Palutena, Lucina, Robin, Shulk, Dark Pit, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt and, to an extent, Mii Fighters. *On the game's disc, data for various characters can be found, including Roy from ''Fire Emblem, Tom Nook from Animal Crossing and Starfy from Legendary Starfy. Interestingly, the trophies of all three of those characters are placed within the "Fighters" category, as opposed to "Fighter Related". **Additionally, the three of them do not appear anywhere on the 3DS version. **This may be the reason why Starfy was removed from his Assist Trophy position. *The Paper Mario series symbol is the same symbol used for the Super Mario series in Super Smash Bros. and it's sequel. *Oddly, Mike Jones and Hiro, from StarTropics and Trade & Battle: Card Hero, respectively, are both labelled as "other" characters, despite their games being released on the SNES and Game Boy Color, respectively. **Additionally, Cupid's game of origin is incorrectly spelled as Sennen Kozoku as opposed to Sennen Kazoku. *While the game mentions many of Nintendo's more obscure titles, such as Eternal Darkness, the game does not include any mention of some newer franchises. This includes The Wonderful 101 and Xenoblade Chronicles. **The director of the game has stated that both Wonder Red and Shulk were considerations at an early stage of development, before they had decided on making the game based more on Nintendo's past instead of present. *Prior to Alexander Roivas being purchased as a DLC character in the Wii U version, Ehn'gha is listed under the "Special" series of stages. **The same is applied to the Love Rap stage in the 3DS version, with it only gaining the Rhythm Heaven series symbol once the Karate Man is purchased. Name origin *The origin of the "Fusion" name for the game's subtitle comes from the fact that the game combines Nintendo's past and present, and fuses them with Super Smash Bros.. Additionally, the 3DS and Wii U versions can connect in order to unlock more content. *The game was not originally going to be a Super Smash Bros. title, but was later added on after the gameplay more closely resembled the SSB series'. Beta elements *According to the director of the game, various characters were considered during the game's planning stages. These include Takamaru, Dark Pit, Medusa, K.K. Slider, Sukapon and Dixie Kong. Of these, Dixie Kong, Takamaru and Dark Pit were the only characters with moveset concepts. The others have concept art and unfinished concepts. **The director has revealed that because Takamaru was in planning to be a character for so long, when he was unable to be implemented into the game as a playable character, they were unable to come up with Assist Trophy data for him. *The game's primary director, Jake, has said that there were plans to include many more Assist Trophies who were ultimately cut for time constraints. These include the Prince of the Sablé Kingdom, Donkey Kong Jr., Mr. Stevenson and Donbe. The four of them appear as trophies. **Interestingly, the five characters are all "retro" characters who have ceased to have appearances. *Originally, the Paper Mario series was integrated with the Mario series. **Later, a design of Tippi from Super Paper Mario was used for the Paper Mario series, as shown in the game's files. *Ness and Lucas were originally going to be able to have their own Special Taunts when fighting on the Eden Lake and Chimera Laboratory stages, respectively. **One of the data files mentions Paula Polestar, indicating that she may have been one of the characters that Ness/Lucas could speak to. *Data files for Lucina as an alternate costume for Marth can be found in the game's files. However, the model is glitched and, when used in-game via hacks, appears as Marth with no textures or animations. *A pre-release screenshot of the Wii U Smash Run showed an Earth Guardian from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword being attacked by Lyn, who is using a dark blue colour scheme. Both the enemy and colour scheme are not used in the final game, though the Earth Guardian's model can be found in the Wii U version's files, indicating it may have been a Wii U exclusive enemy. *Models for The Imprisoned's (Skyward Sword) second form (where it gains two hands) can be found in the data for the 3DS' Adventure Mode. *An alternate texture making Link appear to resemble Ravio is found in his character files. If loaded in-game, the texture works correctly, with the sole exception of Link's weapons, which are texture-less. *A model and textures for Toadette can be found in the game's files. They, like the Ravio texture for Link, work perfectly. **Upon downloading Waluigi as a character, the Toadette skin can also be used legitimately. The development team had said that there were various things wrong with Toadette's pigtails- such as they would occasionally stand straight up. They had planned to scrap it, when one of the developers found the error in the coding. **